galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa (Dino Thunder)
Elsa appeared in 2004 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Elsa is the secondary antagonist turned anti-heroine of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. She is a servant of Mesogog and believes in his dream to see the world reverted to a primordial state under the control of the dinosaurs. At some point in her life, Elsa was a normal human who was empowered by Mesogog to serve him. For much of the early part of the series, she pretended to be Principal Randall, the head of the high school in Reefside, California where the Dino Thunder Power Rangers go to school (or, in the case of Tommy Oliver, work). Mesogog put her there to spy on the rangers without fear of getting caught, but she had fun while she was there by making the high school experience as miserable as possible for the students. Principal Randall is a little suspicious of why Dr. Oliver is working as a science teacher at Reefside. She enjoys prowling the grounds and looking for students to send to detention, similar to Mr. Caplan's running gag of putting Farkas Bulkmeier and Eugene Skullovitch in detention, and at one time the original Rangers. Meanwhile, she tries to use her secret identity to complete her true mission for Mesogog. Despite the fact that Kira mentioned in the second episode that Elsa looked "familiar," it was not until late in the season, when the entire school watched Randell and Tommy fighting that Ethan (being the brains of the ranger team) concluded that she was Elsa. The other Rangers pitied themselves for not noticing it until Ethan cheered them up by comparing Elsa to Superman. She gave the Rangers a hard time on their first day of classes. She tried to get close to Dr. Oliver, in order to find a way to defeat him for Mesogog. She tried to trick the Rangers with a false Dino Egg and unleashed the DimetroZord on the city. The Rangers were able to reprogram the Zord to their side. During the second half of the series, Elsa gave herself a new look with longer hair as Zeltrax had noticed. When Zeltrax left Mesogog's forces, Elsa became his main general. She continued to come up with evil plans to take down the Rangers. Mesogog began to grow weary of her constant failures. When Elsa had taken a card of a powerful monster named "Ruby Dragon" from Ethan James (Blue Ranger), she was exposed as the evil servant to Tommy, and to the entire school while fighting him outside of school. Before getting away, Elsa has the Rangers inform the school board that Principal Randall has resigned. Mesogog then decided to sacrifice the evil powers which he had granted to Elsa in order to help power his trans-mutation cannon. With that, she was reverted to a normal human form, with no memory of who she was as Elsa by the life-force extractor. The loss of her powers also meant she was good again. After that she helped the Rangers by telling them all about Mesogog and his plans which helped them in succeeding in Trent's plan (White Ranger). Although she was then captured by Zeltrax because he wanted a hostage for his plan. However, Tommy and Kira saved her from Zeltrax and destroyed him. After that, she went to the 2004 prom in Reefside High and danced with Anton Mercer. Following her redemption, she eventually became principal again. Elsa is loyal and will do anything to please her master. She loves to insult and torment her enemies, including Zeltrax, and seemed to be romantically interested in Tommy. Powers and Abilities * Strength: Whilst nowhere near as strong as Zeltrax or Messogog, she still has incredible strength since she is an enhanced human. When fighting Tommy over the Dino Eggs, she was able to hold him in place (albeit it very briefly). When fighting Connor in Reefside after they rescued Tommy, she was able to keep Connor in a saber lock. When fighting Tommy in Reefside, a single kick from her sent Connor flying. * Endurance: Even though she cannot tsake many hits from a weapon, Elsa can take a number of other hits without being fazed. When fighting Connor on his Dino Cycle, a full force kick from Connor merely made her stumble back. Whilst she and Zeltrax fought Connor, now off of his Cycle, a kick to her back sent her sprawling but did not hurt or disable her. When she was knocked down by Connor's Thundermax Sabre, whilst he was spinning on his Dino Cycle, she was able to get right back up. Being poked in the stomach by Connor's Thundermax Sabre and then kicked in the belly only made her slide backwards. * Teleportation:' '''Elsa can summon a green portal above him and go into it to transport to any location at will. * '''Agile': To match her martial arts skills, Elsa is extremely agile. When she dove at Connor on his Raptor Cycle, he threw up his end and she rolled under it. * Master Swordswoman: Elsa is an expert with her sword, although not as good as Zeltrax. She can easily beat Connor in a duel, as shown during the battle in the episode "Back in Black", but is outmatched by both Tommy and Trent. * Expert Martial Artist: Elsa is almost unequaled with her martial arts ability. She can easily overpower the main three Dino Rangers, is on par with Tommy's fighting skill, but is outmatched by Trent. Arsenals * Sword: Elsa has a sword to aid her in combat. Being slashed into a console, whilst slashing at Connor in the Island Fortress, did it no damage. ** Energy Projection: Elsa can fire streams of blue energy from her sword. *** Triple Energy Blast: Elsa can fire three red energy streams from her sword which can cause massive explosions. This was presumably her strongest attack because she tried to use it to stop the Rangers from entering the portal to rescue Tommy on the Island Fortress. See Also * Destruction Messenger Jannu * Creative Messenger Mikela * Visionary Messenger Voffa Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Miriama Smith Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2004 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe